Forbidden LoveComplicated
by sexiibabyjazzy
Summary: Anything could happen in my new story, Love the show The fosters. I will be enhancing some of the scene on the show and continuing it into my own. Ideas are appreciated i want to write what you want to read. Summary not much but i Promise the story will be give it a chance please.
1. The Morning After Part 1

Stef POV

"Good morning honey", i say as i kiss my girlfriend Lena.

"Good morning",kisses back.

Its early morning in the fosters home and All the kids are up and ready for school,I'm making their lunches for school and trying to focus on what i have to do for the day.

"OK lunches are ready", grab it on your way out. Meaning go before your late.

They come downstairs grab their lunches and gives me and Lena kisses and leaves to go to school.

"Do you think B is ok, he seemed a little sad this morning".

"I don't know, he seems fine to me",Lena says to me.

"Maybe its all in my head".

"Maybe, I love you honey have a great day".Lena leaves

I leave the house to meet mike for work,I know somethings up with B i just need him to talk to me.

* * *

Callie POV

I Cant stop thinking about Brandon and what he said to me Last night, What am i saying i can't be with this guy. One we live in the same house and I'm sure its against the rules to be with someone in your foster home. Two what about jude, I actually feel safe and comfortable here and he does to and i cant be with brandon and risk me and jude getting kicked out the house. Finally Not repeating history. I have to forget about brandon at least in a romantic aspect of things.

"Hey Callie, Can we talk", a voice says.

"Sure Brandon".

I know this is a bad idea to talk to him in private but i could at least hear what he has to say,we head to the music room and take a seat and i feel my heart beating a mile a minute.

"What happened to you yesterday", he says.

"I just needed to think, get out of my own head for a while".

"Think about", he says staring at me.

"Things".

"Us",he says which has my heart beating even faster.

"There's is no us and there can never be an Us"

"I know but i cant just turn off what i feel,even if you can",he says looking into my eyes leaning in.

I start to lean in to then i stop myself. "Brandon i gotta go". I leave and run into wyatt

"Hey Callie".

"Hey Wyatt, whats up"

"Are you OK, you seem a little nervous",he says.

"I'm fine, lets just get to class"

We go to class and now i have a new memory to haunt me, my almost kiss with Brandon. What am i going to do now because i cant turn off what i feel either. Complication my life.

**I know its not much but it depends on the reviews if i continue. I will be taking some of the scene that happen on the fosters and enhancing it. Review xoxxo. hope you like it. it will be longer depending on the reviews.**


	2. The Morning After Part 2

Classes is over and Callie,Brandon,Jesus,Mariana,Jude and Lena head back to the fosters house. They each get home and Washes up for dinner.

"Hey guys, how was school",Stef says to the kids.

"Fine",They all say at once.

"OK then,glad you guys had a good day".Stef says to them

"I'm not really hungry, can i please be excused". Callie asks

"Are you OK honey?",Lena asks Callie concerned.

"Yeah", Callie responded. "I just need to lay down a bit",Callie says with a smile.

"OK honey will be up in a minute", Stef said.

Callie smiled and went to her room.

The Fosters finish dinner and Stef and Lena went into the kids room to say goodnight and went to their bed afterwards. Callie and Mariana stay up for a bit to talk.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of reading my journal",Callie said to Mariana.

"Its all good",Mariana said. "Did you find out who read it?"

"Yeah,it was Tayla", Callie said.

"Brandon's girlfriend Tayla", Mariana said to her dismay. "Why would she do that?"

"Yeah",Callie said. "I don't know, something about her not trusting me".

"Wow that's crazy", Mariana said still shocked.

"Yeah, but again I'm so sorry", Callie said sincerely.

Mariana smiled and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Breakfast Chat.

"So i was thinking that we should have a little dinner party",Stef says to Lena.

"Sure i don't see why not", Lena says.

"Cool we should tell the kids",Stef says.

They all walk downstairs, sit around the table and have breakfast.

"So guys we are having a dinner party tonight, and you can invite a friend if you would like",Stef says.

"Like an adult party",Jesus ask.

"Yes Jesus foster an adult party",Stef responds.

"Cool, I didn't know adult have parties,"Jesus said. "Party for the old-er".

They all laugh except for Lena and Stef.

"You guys can go now",Lena says.

They all finish their breakfast and promptly head out the door.

"I should go to love, I'll be home a little early to help prepare",Lena says, As she kisses Stef and leaves.

* * *

In the Halls.

"Brandon can we talk please",said Tayla,with an obvious desperation in her voice.

"What?",Brandon stops in his tracks, with a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry",Tayla said.

"That's all you have to say",Brandon stated. "You should be apologizing to Callie,Not Me!".

"Why should i, she likes you",Tayla said, in a nonchalant tone.

"Can you stand here and tell me (Takes a breath) That you don't like her?", Tayla says, with a glare in her eyes.

"I Can't do this right now",Brandon says, as he walks away.

Brandon is on his way to English class ,until he sees Callie and Wyatt in very close quarters.

"We're having this part-y,at the house tonight",Callie says. "Do you think you wanna come?".

"I don't know,family parties are not my scene",Wyatt response.

"If its whack,i promise i will make it up to you", Callie said, with a big smile on her face.

"I'll think about it",Wyatt said.

"Cool",Callie hands him the address.

While Wyatt starts talking to Callie about some rager, shes sees Brandon at the corner of her eye and just spontaneously kisses Wyatt for 4 seconds. Which leaves brandon in shocked. which leads him to walk away angry as ever.

"What was that",Wyatt ask,with a shocked expression.

"Nothing",Callie says.

"If this is what you mean by making up to me, i think i will come to this party",Wyatt says before he walks away.

* * *

In the Music room.

Callie walks to the music room, until shes sees brandon.

"I'll come back later",Callie says, with her heart beating fast.

"Nice show, you put on out there",Brandon says.

"What show",Callie says,playing dumb.

"You kisses that thing",Brandon says,with a jealous tone in his voice.

"His name is Wyatt, and he gets me",Callie says, with a defending tone.

"Callie i like you a lot",Brandon says, walking closer to Callie and stroking her hair.

"Brandon-we can't its against the rules",Callie says.

"I can't stop thinking about you, you are really special to me Callie",Brandon said,slowly moving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear

"Brandon..Please",Callie says,inches way from his lips.

They are inches away from each other,Callie is using all the strength she has not to give in,but can't fight the feeling anymore and gives in. She puts her arms around brandon neck and they kiss passionately and romantically for a while. Then when they need to breath air , they pull apart and look into each others eyes and say

"Wow".

"Yeah",Brandon says.

"So what now,how do we do this",Callie says, with worry in her voice.

"We have to be careful, not to get caught",Brandon says.

"Is this a different brandon, did you replace him with someone else like an alien",Callie says as a joke.

(laughs a little) "No, but there was no way,i could be away from you any longer",Brandon said sweetly.

(smiles)"So i guess, this is our little secret",Callie says.

"Yeah",Brandon said.

Even though Callie was happy, she still somehow was scared she might get caught and have to leave the fosters forever.

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Review Review. Love you guys so much thank you for the support. **

**Hope you like it xoxoxo. Whats next for them?h****mm..**

**I know you guys wanted brallie so here you go. I love the fosters and ideas are excepted.**


	3. Complicated

The Party.

Well the party was over and everyone was helping clean up.

"Thank you Wyatt, for staying to help clean up",Stef says, with a smile on her face.

"Your Welcome, its no problem at all", Wyatt said.

"Well we are pretty much done here, but you're welcome back anytime",Lena said.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting all of you",Wyatt said ,as Callie walked him out.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow",Wyatt says, as he gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

Callie smiles and shuts the door behind her. Everyone went up to bed already except for Callie and Brandon.

"Why didn't you dis invite him",Brandon said.

"That would of been kind of rude".,Callie said. "Don't you think?".

"No, i think it would of been appropriate considering",said Brandon, with a jealous tone. "Do you like him?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask me that",Callie said, with a soft but angry tone.

"Just answer the question", Brandon said.

"Yes Brandon i like Wyatt",said Callie. "Is that what you wanna hear?"

"I Want the Truth,said Brandon, with a curious tone of voice.

"The truth is your being a real jackass right now,so i'm going to go to bed,Callie says, as she goes upstairs and falls asleep.

Brandon goes to bed as well.

* * *

Breakfast Chat.

They all walk downstairs,sit around the table to have breakfast.

So i was thinking ,we should all go to the movies tonight",Lena says to Everyone.

Sure i don't see why not, Stef says. "What about you guys?"

"Sure should be fun",Mariana said.

"Yea i'm dying to see that new alien movie",Jesus says, with super excitement.

"Me too,the one with monsters and aliens",Jude said.

"Yeah, the one and only",Jesus says with a smile.

"Eww no alien movies, I want see the movie Lovers lost",Mariana said.

"Your brain must be lost, if you think we're seeing that movie",Jesus says.

"OK Guys, we will see different movies",Stef says to them.

"What about you Callie and Brandon?",Stef ask with curiosity.

"The Dark Ages",They both say at once.

"Ok so you have your partners",Lena says to everyone.

"You guys can go now, before your late", Stef says, rushing Lena and the kids out the door.

"Bye Mom", They all say at once except for Lena.

Lena just says bye honey and kisses her goodbye.

* * *

In the Halls.

Callie is at her Locker,When Wyatt walks up to her.

"Hey",Callie said. "Whats up?"

"Nothing..., I just wanted to know if you wanna go out for pizza tonight",Wyatt says, with a big smile.

"I can't, We are having family movie night tonight",Callie said.

"Ok",Wyatt said. (thinks)"How about tomorrow?"

(thinking)"I don't know",Callie said. "Is this a Date?".

"No, just two friends having a pie of pizza, watching the worst comedy in my basement",Wyatt said.

"Well..., Ok Tomorrow",Callie said.

"Cool",Wyatt says, as he kisses her cheek and walks away.

Callie slightly smiles and starts putting a book in her locker, when she gets a text message from Brandon. Saying to

"**Meet me in the music room please**!".

* * *

In the Music room.

Callie walks into the music room. Brandon gets up and closes the door and kisses Callie.

"I'm sorry, i was a jealous jerk", Brandon said.

"Brandon this is Complicated enough,I don't need you getting mad over nothing",Callie says, with a glare in her eye.

"I know and I'm sorry,It just that i really like you and we made the decision to risk being to together ,and i just don't want to lose you",Brandon said. "Do you forgive me?" (Brandon has a pouty face).

"Yes i forgive you",Callie said, with a smile.

"Good,because i don't like you mad at me".Brandon says, as he pulls Callie closer to him.

Callie puts her arms around Brandon neck and kisses him deepens it and they kiss passionately and romantically for a while. They pull apart when they need to breath.

"Wow!",Brandon said. "Maybe we need to argue more because the making up is amazing".

(laughs)"shut up Brandon, open the door before people get suspicious",Callie said.

Brandon opens the door,after he kisses Callie again. They stare into each other eyes for a moment.

"So beautiful, you wanna do something tomorrow?",Brandon said, with the cheesy pick up line.

"I would, but I'm hanging out with Wyatt tomorrow",Callie said a little bit worried.

"Oh have fun",Brandon said sarcastically.

"Really your ok with it",Callie said.

"Wyatt your friend,i respect that",Brandon said, with a fake smile.

"Really your ok with me and Wyatt going to beach, having a picnic, then going to see the notebook at a drive thru movie",Callie said to mess with Brandon.

"Over my dead body",Brandon said.

(Laughs) "I'm kidding, way to keep your cool baby",Callie said.

"You suck,you know that",Brandon said kidding.

"We are just going to have pizza in his basement and watch a bad comedy",Callie said, explaining.

"Wow,so a bad boy type of date",Brandon said.

"It's not date, i ask he said no",Callie said, with a defending tone.

"Ok i don't trust him,but i do trust you",Brandon said.

"Good you don't have anything to worry about,Unless he has motorcycle that's hot",Callie says trying not to laugh.

"Stop playing this is not funny,Brandon said.

"Yeah, you don't think so because the jokes about you",Callie said.

(Brandon pouts)

"Baby you have nothing to worry about,Bad boys are so last year",Callie said, with a big smile.

(laughs)"I'll see you after class",Brandon said, as he kissed her cheek and went to his English class.

Callie blushed for a while.

* * *

Classes are over and Callie,Brandon,Jude,Mariana,Jesus and Lena all go home and Stef is there waiting for them.

"Hey Guys, go get dress we leave in a 30 minutes",Stef says to them, as they all run upstairs.

"How was work sweetie",Stef ask Lena.

"It was good, uneventful for once",Lena said.

"That's good",Stef said.

"That's what i said finally for a change, no drama",Lena said.

30 minutes are up and they all come downstairs dressed and ready to go.

"Wow the girls actually made it in time", Jesus said, with a shocked expression.

"Oh shut it, beauty takes time",Mariana said.

"She's right, that's why you guys always come out looking like that",Callie said,referring to Jesus fly open and look.

"Honey your fly is open",Stef says to Jesus.

Jesus pulls up in embarrassment. They all laugh for a moment.

"That's why you should take time to look at yourself",Mariana said laughing.

"Alright,lets go",Lena said.

They all get in the car, ready for the Friday Night.

**Hope you guys love it, it took some time. sorry it took look to update. review review. I love you guys xoxoxo. I may not be able to update for 3 weeks going on vacation. But i will try one day this week, might not be as long. Review thank you.**

**Ballie is amazing. love them**


End file.
